Extrañando a Tegan
by sam.froz
Summary: ¿Haz alguna vez tenido esa sensación?Tan abrumadora, tan extraña, esa sensación de estar completa, y al mismo tiempo saber que tu otra mitad anda por ahí, en otro lugar, lejos de ti.-""historia sobre tegan and sara""


**Extrañando a Tegan**

_"__¿Qué dice __allí?"…- pregunto una de las pequeñas, que estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás del jeep que su madre conducía, señalando uno de los anuncios que estaban en la carretera._

"_auto lavado"…- contesto la otra después de localizar el letrero y leerlo, la que había preguntado sonrió y señalo otro._

"_¿y allí?"..._

"_restaur-ante…restaurante"…- ambas rieron, su madre las observo desde el espejo retrovisor para luego sonreír, a pesar de que Sara era 8 minutos mas joven que Tegan, había aprendido a leer primero._

"_¿y allí?"_

"_Mc…Mc…Mcdon…McDonald"…- Tegan y Sara abrieron sus ojos en emoción._

"_Mama, mama, vamos a McDonald"…- rogaron las gemelas de 5 años casi saltando hacia los puestos delanteros…el jeep bajo de velocidad y cruzo hasta donde estaba el local amarillo y rojo de comida rápida._

--

¿Haz alguna vez estado en ese lugar?

¿Haz alguna vez tenido esa sensación?

Tan abrumadora, tan extraña, esa sensación de estar completa, y al mismo tiempo saber que tu otra mitad anda por ahí, en otro lugar, lejos de ti.

Literalmente.

-

Por fin, después de casi dos semanas, el nombre de Tegan emergió del lado inferior derecho de la pantalla de mi laptop, enmarcado en un cuadro color azul.

Emocionada, y sin esperar, le di clic para, inmediatamente, enviar la invitación de video llamada.

Estaba emocionada, extasiada casi, pero también estaba furiosa, energúmena, preocupada.

¿Cómo se atrevía, la muy estupida, a no contestar mis llamadas o ni siquiera escribirme un e-mail para decirme que estaba bien?

Mi corazón latía rápido y la mezcla de emociones no me estaba haciendo bien, últimamente sufría de taquicardia, no tenia idea de porque, y la idea de ir al medico se resbalaba entre los cuadros de mi calendario, corriendo hacia el futuro.

Después de lo que me parecieron los más largos dos minutos, por fin, Tegan se digno a aceptar la invitación.

Un enorme cuadro negro cubrió mi pantalla, y en la esquina inferior izquierda había otro cuadro pequeño, mostrándome la imagen que yo enviaba a través de mi computadora.

La imagen que Tegan vería de mí.

Observe que tenía ojeras, que aunque había estado tratado de ocultarlas con kilos de maquillaje seguían allí.

Solté un respiro de resignación.

La imagen de tegan seguía sin cargarse.

"hola"…- salude, suavemente, casi susurrándolo, como si estuviera hablando conmigo misma y no esperara otra respuesta que el silencio.

Justo en ese momento el gran cuadro negro se puso blanco por unos segundos para luego mostrarme la imagen de Tegan.

Oh tegan…estupida idiota tegan.

La extraño tanto.

--

"_Sara… ¿estas bien?"...- Tegan toco la puerta de la habitación perteneciente a su gemela idéntica – "abre, por favor."_

"_¡Vete!… ¡¿acaso no entiendes?! ¡Quiero estar sola!…por una vez en la vida ¡quiero estar sola!"…- los gritos de Sara se mezclaban con sus llantos, Tegan sintió una presión en el pecho, se recargo contra la puerta y se dejo caer sin hacer ruido, apoyo su cabeza sobre la madera de la puerta y cerro los ojos, varias lágrimas se le escaparon._

--

"hola"…- su voz, involuntariamente, me hizo sonreír…sonreír de oreja a oreja, como si me hubieran dicho que acababa de ganar un grammy o que me había ganado la lotería.

Y la imagen, su imagen, solo me alegro mas, disipando mi rabia, como si la hubieran mezclado con litros y litros de agua hasta que se hubiera desecho.

Estaba más delgada, su cabello estaba despeinado y un poco mas corto de lo normal, su cara estaba más perfilada, supongo que por la pérdida de peso, pero alrededor de sus ojos estaban las mismas ojeras que figuraban en el mió, como si mi pérdida de sueño la afectara a ella también.

Oh, esta cosa de gemelas.

"eres una idiota…una gran idiota, desconsiderada… ¿Cómo te atreves a…

"Sara"…- me interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir peleándole, reclamándole su falta de atención… - "estoy bien"

Y todo estuvo bien, también.

Solté un suspiro.

"lo siento, solo lo tenia guardado y sabes como soy"…- dije despeinándome ligeramente, manía que ambas poseíamos.

Ella rió.

"eres un banco de rencor…lo guardas y cobra intereses con el tiempo"…- reí, oh cuanta razón.

--

_La menor de las hermanas se encerró en su cuarto, negándose a salir o a dejar a su otra mitad entrar, las lagrimas la cegaban, se arrojo en la cama tratando de dejar de llorar y antes de notarlo, las lagrimas y el enojo habían sido vencidos por el cansancio y el agotamiento que estaba en su cuerpo, y se durmió._

_Fueron varias las horas que se tardo Sara en levantarse, limpio su cara y respiro al darse cuenta que se sentía mas calmada, pero no mejor._

_Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, conteniendo el grito que se atoro en su garganta al ver a su hermana acostada en el suelo, primero pensó lo peor pero su respiración calmada le había dicho que solo estaba dormida._

_Y la ternura la invadió._

_Tegan abrió los ojos y vio a Sara parada justo enfrente, mirándola, se levanto de un salto y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo._

"_lo siento Sara, lo siento"_

_Su madre las miraba desde lo bajo de la escalera, suspiro, la adolescencia no seria fácil con estas dos._

--

"y ¿Cómo estas?"…- ante la pregunta mi tono se había hecho mas suave, sincero y serio, como si la respuesta anterior no hubiera valido de nada, conocía a Tegan mas de lo que me conocía a mi misma y se que su falta de comunicación tuvo una razón.

"he estado mejor"…- contesto, su voz mas ronca de lo usual, como si se hubiera estado desgastando.

La sonrisa se le había desvanecido de los labios y ahora miraba hacia abajo, despeino su cabello, y miro a la cámara de nuevo, sonrió… "pero no te preocupes"

Y me preocupe, claro que lo hice.

--

_Llevaban una semana viviendo en el apartamento que habían rentado después de mudarse de casa de su madre a los 18 años._

_Los llantos de Tegan se escuchaban a través de la puerta__ del baño, llevaba horas ahí, Sara miraba la puerta desde el sofá donde estaba sentada, ella nunca había sido buena consolando pero había tratado de darle palabras de animo…obviamente no habían funcionado._

_La menor de las gemelas suspiro y toco la puerta._

"_Vamos__, Tegan…sal de ahí ¿si?...todo estará bien"_

_Escucho la voz de Tegan diciendo algo que, por culpa del llanto, no alcanzo a oír._

_Frunció el seño… soltó un gran suspiro, tratando de liberar algo del peso que tenia sobre los hombros, antes de darse la vuelta e ir hacia la cocina._

_Saco de una de las gavetas una llave y se dirigió hacia el baño._

_Abrió la puerta__._

"_YA ¿ESTA BIEN? DETENTE…DEJA DE LLORAR, NO LO MERECE… TIENES QUE SER FUERTE TEGAN"…- la tomo por los hombros y la levanto, bajando su voz…- "Tienes que ser fuerte porque las cosas mejoraran… y si no lo hacen, entonces yo estoy aquí para enfrentarlas contigo… pero deja de ser tan estupida y deja de llorar"…- Tegan en un impulso se abrazo al cuerpo de Sara fuertemente, escondiendo su cara en la curva del cuello de su gemela…- "antes de que me hagas llorar a mi también…entonces, si pateare tu trasero"…- Tegan soltó una risa, acompañada de un hipido que el llanto le había provocado. _

_--_

"¿y tu? ¿Cómo estas?"…- me pregunto, tratando de disipar todas las preguntas que tenia por hacerle… -"veo que tu apartamento no esta mucho mejor…vives en una pocilga"…- después de esto soltó una carcajada, sonreí.

Vivía en una pocilga, que representaba mis patéticos complejos de independencia.

"la pocilga, como la llamas, será remodelada esta semana"…-conteste sonriendo…- "no me agrada la idea de vivir entre polvo y olor a pintura durante dos semanas, pero luego veras como será un palacio… y me envidiaras"

Ella rió… "¿Por qué no te quedas a que Emy mientras remodelan?"

Suspire y baje la mirada, las cosas con Emy no iban mejor.

La amaba, nos amábamos, pero nos estábamos separando, no éramos las mismas agradables personas que éramos cuando nos conocimos, nos separaban intereses tan banales como libros o programas de televisión.

"¿no están bien las cosas?"…- pregunto, negué para luego emitir un suave "no"…

"y no creo que vivir juntas las mejores"…- dije para luego despeinar mi cabello de nuevo, sonreí. "pero no puede ser tan malo…es decir, si tengo mucha suerte algunos de los obreros serán mujeres…"

Ambas reímos, y luego hubo silencio.

"vente a casa"…- fruncí el seño… ¿a casa? Ya estaba en casa, esta era mi casa, este era mi hogar, Montreal.

"Tegan…sabes que ahora esta es mi cas…"

"Solo dos semanas…mientras arreglan tu pocilga…prometo no tratar de hacer que te quedes, no habrá drama…solo…te extraño, Sara"

Y acepte, aunque no lo había dicho ella lo sabia también, una sonrisa se poso en su cara.

--

No había decido dejar Vancouver por un simple capricho, era mas una necesidad, un miedo.

Yo amaba a Tegan, y el hecho de que fuéramos gemelas idénticas solo hacia ese lazo más fuerte, pero tenia miedo.

Tenía miedo de siempre ser "Sara-la-hermana-gemela-de-Tegan" o de ser "Tegan-y-Sara-Sara-y-tegan"

Siempre.

Necesitaba mi propia identidad, necesitaba gente que no me asociara directamente con Tegan, necesitaba independencia, estar sola.

Y me mude a Montreal.

Dejando todo atrás.

No dolió tanto como creía hasta que le di la noticia a Tegan.

--

"_¿Para que son esas cajas?..."- Pregunto Tegan sonriendo al entrar al departamento, lanzo las llaves sobre una mesita, Sara la miro, los nervios se mostraban en su cara._

"_para empacar"…- Tegan sacudió su cabeza y despeino su pelo, se quedo en silencio unos segundos y miro a Sara de nuevo, no pregunto nada y se dirigió a la cocina._

"_¿no preguntaras para que?"…- grito Sara desde la sala, Tegan volteo y camino hacia ella._

"_no quiero saber…no quiero que me digas que te vas porque no me soportas o porque no quieres ser mas mi gemela"…- para este momento la voz de Tegan temblaba, con un evidente nudo en su garganta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas…-"así que si te vas a ir, solo hazlo, no me avises, ni me digas…el día que llegue y no te encuentre, entonces lo sabré"…- luego tomo sus llaves de nuevo y salio del departamento._

_No volvió en varios días__._

_Tegan__ regreso eventualmente, envuelta en lágrimas, abrazando a Sara y pidiéndole disculpas, pidiéndole que se fuera si eso era lo que quería._

_Pero esta vez no __había en sus ojos aquella mirada de traición ni de dolor, solo había tristeza, miedo…Tegan le tenia miedo a la soledad._

_A__mbas necesitaban seguir adelante, cambiar, evolucionar y aprender a sobrevivir por separado… el día que Sara partió, Tegan la despidió en el aeropuerto._

-

Toque el timbre…tenia una mochila sobre mi hombro y un pasaje de avión en mi bolsillo derecho.

Nadie abrió la puerta.

Toque de nuevo, dos, tres, seis, veinte veces.

Pero nadie abrió.

Me senté a orillas de la puerta a esperar, tenia que despedirme, por más que el tiempo de mi viaje seria corto, tenia que avisarle.

Por fin, la vi subiendo las escaleras y caminando hacia mí.

--

_Sara bajaba del metro, su malhumor incrementaba cada segundo que pasaba, había peleado con Tegan de nuevo, ninguna novedad, últimamente las peleas se hacían cada vez __más fuertes y más frecuentes._

_Pero ella sabia que esta vez tenía razón, Tegan no tenia derecho de comerse su chocolate, era de ella, de ELLA…_

_Y si, puede parecer una trivialidad, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera respetara algo tan banal la molestaba aun más. _

"_es solo un chocolate…Sara, te comprare otro, no, te comprare DIEZ mas"…- pero no era solo un chocolate, era la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia, era la prueba de que ya no había una línea que distinguiera su propiedad de la de Tegan, no había una línea que impusiera un limite._

_Camino hasta el café mas cercano, entro y se sentó en la ultima mesa, no pasar__on cinco minutos cuando una mesera tomaba su orden "solo un café, por favor", la mujer asintió y se fue con su pedido…_

_Sara cubrió su cara con sus manos, soltó un suspiro y despeino su cabello… tenían que hallar una solución o terminarían matándose._

_Alzo su cabeza cuando escucho una voz familiar pronunciando su nombre._

"_Sara, que bueno que te veo"…- era una de las amigas de Tegan, La gemela menor volteo los ojos disimuladamente y sonrió con fastidio, no tenia ganas de socializar._

"_¿Cómo estas?"…- _

_Sara suspiro...-"bien"…- respondió luego de despeinar su cabello, y antes de que pudiera poner fin a esa conversación sin sentido, otra chica se acerco a la mesa._

"_Jess, ya tengo nuestra orden… ¿nos vamos?"…- la voz de la chica fascino a Sara, quien volteo y la miro por varios segundos._

"_Hola, soy Sara Quin"…- dijo la gemela menor para extender su mano a la chica, quien le sonrió._

"_Soy Emy…bueno, en realidad es Emily, pero puedes decirme Emy…claro, solo si quieres, no es que te este obligando a decirme Emy…pero es mas corto y…"_

"_Emy me parece bien"…- dijo Sara luego de reír por el nerviosismo de la chica…- "Emy me parece perfecto"_

_En ese momento llego su café._

_Y después de despedirse, ambas salieron del lugar._

_Sara se__ levanto de la mesa, dejando su café casi intacto, dejo dinero para pagarlo y salio del lugar casi corriendo, tenía que contarle a Tegan que se había enamorado._

--

Al verme sonrió y me invito a pasar.

"hola amor"…- dijo para darme un corto beso en los labios, después de abrir la puerta, antes de que pudiera contestarle, pregunto.

"¿y esa mochila?...no me digas que piensas acampar en el parque con tus amigos de nuevo…es peligroso Sara, eres alérgica a los mosquitos…no quiero tener que llevarte al hospital de nuevo."

Y en vez de decirle algo o interrumpirla, saque el pasaje de avión de mi bolsillo y se lo puse en sus manos, ella lo leyó varias veces, para luego mirarme a la cara.

"Vancouver"… "¿Vancouver?"

Asentí.

"¿cuanto tiempo?"

"solo hasta que terminen de remodelar el departamento"…-conteste.

"¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?"…- ella sabía la respuesta, la sabia, pero solo quería que yo se la dijera, porque necesitaba una excusa para pelear y quejarse.

"sabes que las cosas no están bien entre nosotras ahora, y supuse que tal vez darnos un poco de espacio ayudaría"…- dije

"claro… ¿y todo eso lo consultaste con quien? Porque conmigo no fue…conmigo ni siquiera te molestas en hablar…tal vez yo te hubiera dicho –Sara, quédate en mi casa, no hay problema, trataremos de arreglar las cosas durante ese tiempo- pero no lo consideraste ¿Verdad? Nunca lo consideras, nunca me consideras."

Me quede callada, ella no tenia razón, pero no tenia ánimos de pelear, eran las 10am y aun estaba un poco dormida.

"¿dos semanas?"…- asentí, ella suspiro resignada.

"solo vine a despedirme"…- ella asintió y me abrazo.

"mándale saludos a Tegan de mi parte"…- asentí antes de tomar mi pasaje de vuelta y salir del departamento.

-

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de gente, como si estuvieran regalando los pasajes, gente con maletas por aquí y por allá, grupos de gente llorando mientras despedían a alguien, parejas abrazadas aprovechando los últimos minutos antes de que uno de los dos partiera.

Los aeropuertos tenían aire a nostalgia y tristeza.

Anunciaron un vuelo por los altoparlantes, y aunque no entendí lo que la mujer dijo, por la hora supuse que era mi vuelo, y lo comprobé después.

--

_Ambas se encontraban en el aeropuerto, Tegan estaba sentada en una de las sillas y Sara ya__cía acostada a lo largo de varias, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana, ambas estaban profundamente dormidas, ese Tour, siendo el primero las había agotado demasiado._

_L__a voz de una mujer se escucho por los altoparlantes._

"_Tegan… ¿escuchaste que vuelo era?"…- pregunto Sara aun con los ojos cerrados._

"_mmmno…no le entendí, pero seguro no es el de nosotras"…- dijo Tegan aun dormida._

"_si, seguro es otro vuelo…seguro es un vuelo a china"_

"_si…seguro es a china"_

_La voz se escucho de nuevo, anunciando que el avión estaba por despegar y fue entonces cuando Tegan en un segundo de conciencia logro escuchar, despertó lentamente y trato de buscar la lógica a las palabras dichas anteriormente, frunció el seño y miro su reloj…_

"_Sara… despierta"_

"_¿mmm?"…_

"_E__s nuestro vuelo…"…- Sara abrió los ojos rápidamente y casi sin pensarlo se levanto, tomo su mochila, la mano de Tegan y ambas salieron corriendo por el largo pasill_o.

_Llegaron al avión justo a tiempo, y buscaron sus asientos rápidamente…_

_Hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de que ambas empezaran a reír a carcajadas._

"_¿a china?"...- pregunto Tegan entre risas._

"_ya ves…me estoy volviendo loca de tanto estar contigo"…- Tegan golpeo levemente su brazo y rieron de nuevo._

--

Fui una de las primeras personas que subió al avión.

"36-D" susurre mientras buscaba mi asiento.

Me había tocado uno de los peores puestos, fila central, la silla que estaba entra la C y la E.

Suspire.

Iba a ser un vuelo muy largo.

Los pasajeros empezaron a entrar, casi empujándose unos a los otros, vi a una mujer con un bebe en brazos y rogué para que no le tocara sentarse cerca de mi, para mi mala suerte, el asiento "36-c" fue ocupado por ella.

Cerré los ojos, tal vez si dormía las horas pasarían más rápido.

El llanto del bebe a mi lado estallo cuando el avión comenzó a despegar…palpé mis bolsillos en busca de mi ipod y al no encontrarlo maldije, la mujer del bebe me miro horrorizada "disculpe"…

--

_Tegan le dio una bocanada al porro antes de pasárselo a Sara, quien ya estaba bastante drogada._

"_agarralo"…- Sara, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, frunció__ el seño…_

"_Shhh…Tegan, haz silencio, molestaras a los demás pasajeros"_

_Tegan dio otra bocanada antes de preguntar._

"_¿Qué pasajeros?"_

"_Tegan, ¿puedes comportarte?... nos echaran del avión y no quiero caer…no me gustan las alturas"_

_La hermana mayor rió._

"_lo siento, Sara"… "es que me aburren los aviones"_

"_¡TEGAN!... ¡despertaste a la bebe!... ahora el vuelo será insoportable…- Tegan empezó a reír cuando Sara se tapaba los oídos… _

_--_

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí mucho movimiento en el avión, había dormido la mayor parte del viaje, los pasajeros empezaban a bajar su equipaje, obviamente habíamos aterrizado, me levante, tome mi mochila y empecé a salir del avión.

Los largos pasillos de los aeropuertos solían ponerme nerviosa, no sabía si caminar muy rápido para salir de ellos lo más pronto posible o caminar a paso normal, para no parecer una idiota…era un gran dilema.

Para cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo, mire al frente, a través de la gran pared de vidrio que separaba a los que iban llegando de los que esperaban, mire al frente y creí verme a mi misma, reflejada en aquel gran vidrio, sonreí, Tegan me miro y apoyo su mano en el vidrio… "hola" tenia escrito con marcador negro sobre su palma.

Sonreí aun mas y sin importarme si hacia el ridículo, que probablemente lo hacia, empecé a caminar mas rápido, mas rápido y en segundos me encontraba corriendo, atravesé una gran puerta y ahí estaba, mi hermana, corrí hasta que estuve a unos 30cm de ella.

"hola"… le dije, ella me miro, yo la mire y me empecé a sentir incomoda, nunca habíamos sido la clase de hermanas que se abrazaban y hacían todas esas cosas "fraternales".

"y… ¿Cómo has estado?"…- ella soltó una carcajada.

"¡ohhh Sara, Ven aquí!...- y antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañar Tegan estaba sobre mi, abrazándome, solté una carcajada y la abrace…si que la había extrañado.

"ok…Tegan…ya, quítate…me asfixias, además de que es raro"…- ella rió aun mas…

"¡no te soltare nunca!"…- reímos mientras trataba de alejarla de mi…- "ok…si te soltare… suficiente amor para las próximas dos semanas"

"si"…- nos separamos de golpe y salimos del lugar.

"¿me extrañaste?"…- pregunte.

"nah… ni había notado que te fuiste"…- me miro haciéndome saber lo contrario.

"Yo tampoco te extrañe"

Reímos.

"En realidad, si lo hice"…- me dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, como si quisiera dejar el punto claro.

"lo se, tonta, ahora camina y ayúdame con la mochila, que me esta abriendo un hueco en el hombro… y no necesito otro orificio"

"¡SARAAAA!"

Reímos.


End file.
